Is That Really Necessary?
by Kaguyasha4
Summary: Roxas lived your everyday life in Twilight Town. He has great friends and just enough going on to keep him satisfied.   Axel was not your average teen. He has a crazed life and was desperate for a calming force to drag him away from the madness.. but will he ruin that calming force in the process of trying to grasp it? YAOI.
1. The Beginning

-Disclaimer. I do NOT own anything related to Disney or Square Enix. All rights go to the original copyright owners, and I am NOT claiming them as my own That Really Necessary?

* * *

Some things are harder than they ought to be. At least, that's what Roxas was thinking as he walked around Tram Common. He'd been circling the damned place for an hour, and had yet to even catch sight of someone walking around. With a letdown sigh, he glanced to his feet, moving at an even pace, one after the other. The color green poked at the edge of his mind, and he ended up kicking a nearby rock in anger. "Get out of my head!" he groaned, not even knowing who he was speaking of. Constantly; black, red, green, in his head, in his eyes. What was this all supposed to mean? He sure as hell had no idea. Not even a slight one.

"Hey Roxas!" he heard a voice call. He looked to the side and noticed Olette standing near the candy shop.

"Hey 'Lette!" he smiled and jogged over to her, overly thankful to have found some company.

"I'm sorry you've been alone. Me and Hayner had to study at his house well, he had to study while I scolded him for never doing it in the first place," she giggled.

"Oh, it's fine. Maybe one day you'll be able to teach that Hayner a lesson." He noted and nudged her with his elbow. "Anyway, I'm guessing you're finally finished?" he questioned.

"Yeah, we're done. I wanted to know if you'd like to head out with me and Pence for shopping? I'd be really happy if you'd go." Roxas smiled awkwardly and looked in the direction of the hole in the wall of Tram Common.

"Umm... I was actually planning to go to the mysterious old mansion today, see what's so special about it," he said, coming up with a last minute excuse with ease. "I know nobody believed me on that report we did a few years back in junior, but I really think there's something special about it."

Olette nodded sarcastically. "I'm sure, but its fine. See you at sunset?" she smiled, and Roxas nodded, overly thankful his excuse seemed even slightly acceptable.

"As usual," he smiled.

"Awesome, see you then," she smiled and hurriedly ran off to meet Pence. Roxas just sighed, actually considering his idea about the mansion. He really was curious as to what was so spooky about the place, since his claims were deemed false. He nodded to himself, deciding he would go and investigate. He turned the curb and easily found the massive hole, which almost looked like a small bomb had been placed there to make it. He wove his way through the greenery and tall trees, until he caught a glimpse of the massive building. He approached the gates, noting that the lock had still been chained.

"Oh. Amazing," he said sarcastically. Roxas stretched his limbs a little as he glanced up at the fence that separated him from his destination. "I could always turn into monkey man and try to climb my way up, and over," he said. "That's what I'll do," the blonde decided quickly and readied himself. He cracked his knuckles and pulled himself up onto the first level, if that's what it may be called, of the gate. Still basically at the bottom, he gave the height one more check up before reached up, tightening his grip on the next available horizontal metal rod. It stung his skin this time, and he cringed as he yanked his hand away, unprepared for the burn. "Shit," he said dully and reached up again, readied this time and tightened his grip yet again over the rod. He winced at the feeling but pulled himself up enough to barely whisk his finger over the next bar, grabbing it barely and pulling. He finally gripped it hard, and yanked himself up enough to balance his foot on the bar his hand had been on last. "Aha!" he smiled and took a pause to remain steady. He held the bar that was just in front of his face with his hands, and stood on the first bar he'd grasped with the toes of his shoes. "Next time, I should be able to reach the top and pull myself over," he noted aloud. He began the end of the beginning of his tour climbing over the damned gate.

* * *

"The time is coming near."

"No! It's too soon."

"Do not disobey me. He is ready."

"Don't do this. We can't do this to him. Not yet, at least. Give him more time, he needs more time."

"Fool! How much time do you suspect we have here? It is not limitless, we will reach the end. And unless you can guarantee me my success with the child right now, I will'nt wait for you. I will go and do as I need by myself, if you refuse to assist me."

"I guarantee. Everything will be fine just give him more time. Please..."

* * *

Roxas smiled as his feet collided with the ground, his knees bent, arms straight out beside him. "I got in," he said, proud of his accomplishment. He began towards the door of the mansion, glancing around and noticing every little detail. He approached the door and took hold of the knob, giving it a subtle turn. With little effort, the door simply swung open, limply. He slowed himself into the structure, giving it a once over. "It's not terribly bad, really." He said. "Nothing weird, though."

Anything that was left over seemed to be basically useless. Everything was covered in dust, the occasional cobweb hanging over a piece of d cor. There were two sets of stairs, each leading to the same balcony type thing, which ended on both side of the building, left and right, in a door. They were covered in a velvety red carpet. The carpet continued on throughout the entire walkway, stairs and up, until they ended at the doors. "Which way to go " he muttered to himself.

"Hello, Roxas."

* * *

Authors Note: Hi! My god, I've never written a fanfiction before, really, nothing with an extreme amount of anything but sadness. This really does seem like it might come out pretty damn good, so I guess for now, crazy me won't complain.

Lovies! And (in that Looney Tunes from the 60s kind of way) stay tuned for the next chapter! God knows when it'll be up!


	2. Oh, Hell

I'M SO SORRY.

I just lost my desire to write for like.. what, 2, 3 years? Well.. I'm going to try and go for this again. -shot-

It's okay if you hate me. I would too.

* * *

Roxas jumped at the voice. His body tense, his head swung side to side to try and locate who had called to him. "Who are you? Where are you?"  
"I am Vexen. I'm right here." The tall, lanky man suddenly appeared at the top of the second level, looking down at Roxas from over the edge. His pale blond hair swung almost evilly. "Can you tell me why you're here?"  
"Isn't this mansion abandoned? Why are _you_ here?" Roxas countered. His hand clenched and he took a step back.  
"Abandoned? Of course it isn't abandoned... this mansion is my home." The man, Vexen, began towards the stairs on Roxas' right, making a slow, creepy descent. "And you've just intruded in on my property.. what shall I do?" His labcoat swished like his hair.  
What the heck was this guy, and why was he being so... weird? He was acting like a weird, demented mad scientist. Kind of looked like one too, Roxas noticed.  
"Shall I.. lock you up? Turn you in? Torture you? Use you as a ... lab rat?" His voice was slow and calculative, as if he was truly considering what he said.  
"Listen, _Vexen_, you don't have to do anything. I was just leaving." Roxas began to turn, but just as he was facing away, cold, skinny fingers gripped his arm in a surprisingly strong grip.  
"Oh no, Roxas. You were just joining me." He smiled. His perfect white teeth gave Roxas the creeps, his wide smile actually sent shivers of warning down his spine. "Please, come in, I'll show you to the dining area."  
"No. I want to leave!" Roxas pulled at the mans grip, which tightened significantly.  
"Sorry." The deep voice chuckled before something hard hit Roxas' neck, and darkness slowly filled his vision. "Just go to sleep. You'll awake shortly.."

Roxas awoke in a silver and white room, the smell of metal and disinfectant filling his nostrils. The only other thing he noticed was the pair of cat-like green eyes staring gently at him with worry, and the red hair that belonged to those eyes.

Where the hell was he now?

* * *

Ya'll... I can not figure out how to indent using this stupid Document Manager whatever. It was indented when I wrote it on word, I swear it was. PM me or something if you can tell me how.  
-shot-


End file.
